


Into the Unknown

by HarleyHasDied, Red_2692



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dabi is a Todoroki (My Hero Academia), Dead Midoriya Inko, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, How Do I Tag, Irondad, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Midoriya and Peter are Bros, Midoriya and Peter are going to be brothers, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha see's Peter and Izuku as her kids, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has Siblings, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker has PTSD, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is half spider, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Midoriya Inko, Protective Wade Wilson, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Teen Peter Parker, Teen Wade Wilson, The Avengers are Vigilantes, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony adopts Izuku Midoriya, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Worried Midoriya Inko, and does lots of spidery things, and so is Midoriya, but so does everyone else, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyHasDied/pseuds/HarleyHasDied, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_2692/pseuds/Red_2692
Summary: Tony watched with wide eyes as the machine started. He could barely utter a sound before they were all being brought to the new dimension with a big flash of purple. Once his eyes finally adjusted he was on a very dirty beach, piles of trash stacked high. He looked around some more and noticed a boy laying in the sand, hair tousled, and a steady stream of blood coming from his nose.Basically a crossover between BNHA and the MCU. And Peter is half spider.Updates every Monday and Friday!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 14
Kudos: 167





	1. Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Some tags I couldn't get in since I couldn't figure out how but imma put them here. Peter Parker and Midoriya will be brother, Peter Parker is half spider, Peter Parker is too smart, Peter and Midoriya give Tony Stark heart attacks.

“Why don’t go take a swan dive off the roof and pray you’ll get a quirk in your next life,” Bakugou said smirk. Bakugou then snatched Izuku’s book out of his hand. He proceeds to slap the notebook between his hands setting off an explosion, successfully destroying the notebook. He smirked as he threw the book out the window. Bakugou then bent down, placing a hand down on Izuku’s shoulder, almost in a friendly manner. He began to burn through Izuku’s uniform and onto his shoulder. Izuku gave a small pained whimper, as Bakugou smirked in satisfaction. 

Izuku sat dumbfounded. How could Bakugou even think of something like that? Doesn’t he understand how much that could damage a person! He stared up at Bakugou tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Bakugou just laughed unaware of Izuku’s inner turmoil. Unaware of how close to breaking he was, how close he was to just ending it all just like Bakugou said. Bakugou left with his two lackeys following behind him laughing about how “pathetic Deku was” as they walked away. Izuku was in a state of bewilderment as he grabbed his bag and left to go find his notebook.

"Stupid fish, that’s not food” Izuku huffed as he grabbed his now burned and drenched notebook out of the disgusting Koi pond. All his hard work down the drain. Maybe if he was lucky enough, he would be able to copy everything to another notebook! Yeah, right, as if he was that lucky. That’s if the ink from his pen didn’t bleed through the paper. As he left the school grounds he saw some of his other bullies a little ways ahead so he decided he would take another way home.

As Izuku was passing under an overpass he heard the sound of squelching liquid behind him. He was quick to turn around, only to see green foul-smelling slime ooze its way from the manhole.”Perfect! A medium-sized skin suit.” The next thing he knew he was being covered in foul-smelling slime. His notebook falling to the ground somewhere close by. The slime was forcing its way down his throat suffocating him. He tried grabbing at the sludge but his fingers just slipped through. “You can’t grab me. I’m sludge!” The gurgled voice laughed at his futile attempts at getting away. “Thanks for your help. You’re my Hero.” The sludge mocked. ‘I’m dying… Am I dying?’ Izuku thought. Black dots began to appear in his vision as he slowly lost consciousness. Just as everything was fading out he heard a distinctive voice yell “TEXAS SMASH!” As a huge gust of wind before everything went dark.

Izuku woke up to someone slapping his cheek saying, “Hey wake up, wake up!” Finally opening his eyes he was greeted with a hulking figure looming over him. It took his eyes a minute to adjust but when they did, he saw All Might towering over him. His eyes widened in disbelief. His idol was standing there right in front of him. He was quick to scramble away. “I’m glad you’re ok! Sorry ‘bout getting you caught up in my villain fighting. But you were a big help. Thanks! I captured him safely!” All Might then held out two bottles filled with green sludge. Izuku sat there in shock all he could think was ‘He looks completely different in person!’ “Oh, right! An autograph! Where should I-?” Izuku scrambled to find something for All Might to write in until he spotted his notebook on the ground. “In that notebook!” He quickly snatched it from off the ground and opened it but found that all might had already signed it. “Thank you! It’ll be an heirloom! A family treasure!” Izuku said while bowing profusely. All Might gave him a thumbs up and “okay!” “Well, I need to take this guy to the police.” All Might patted the bottles that were now nestled safely into the pockets of his pants.

‘Wait... There are still… things I want to ask…’ Thoughts were racing through his head as he watched All Might crouch getting ready to leap away. “I’m counting on you continuing support!” All Might said as he lept away. Before Izuku could even think about what he was doing he grabbed onto All Might as he jumped. Soaring through the sky dangling off of All Might’s legs.

“Wait?” All Might looked down and saw the kid dangling off his leg. “Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!” All Might yelled. “I… have… a lot of things… I want to ask you directly!” Izuku stuttered. “Hey ok! I get it, so close your eyes and your mouth!” All Might made quick work of landing on the closest building. 

It wasn’t until after he saved Kacc- Bakugou from the sludge villain did he sit and think about the day’s events. Being told to die or more specifically jump off a building and pray for a quirk in his next life, then get attacked by a sludge villain, get saved by All Might they be told by a said idol that he should just give up his life’s dreams and to end the day with a bang, he saved Bakugou from almost dying and got scolded for it. If only he knew his day was just about to get all that more complicated.

Izuku was so lost in thought he didn’t notice that he had walked into Takoba Municipal beach park. It wasn’t until he was deep in the beach did he notice how far he had walked. He was about to turn around and head home when something caught his eye. It looked to be a small thread of purple electricity that zapped in the air, it slowly became bigger, before he knew it the electrical field was bigger than him. Then everything exploded. Before he lost consciousness for the second time that day, he saw several blurred figures surrounding him.


	2. Oh, God.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya gets into more trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the chapter is so short. I promise chapters are going to be longer their only this short because this is still the introduction.

Tony Stark is known for being a Playboy, Philosopher, Genius Inventor, billionaire, Businessman, oh yeah, and Iron Man. So it wasn't much of a surprise he was able to do the impossible like making the first Self-sustaining building in New York. Or creating an A. I named J.A.R.V.I.S. who is highly advanced and manages everything in Tony’s life and matters related to technology, like Iron Man. He also created F.R.I.D.A.Y. She serves as Tony’s main interface computer system. So, the Avengers weren’t all that surprised when Tony created a dimension traveling device. It used to have a few bugs that needed to be fixed like the issue with the amount of time that passes between dimensions but that should be corrected by now. After a few more tests everything seemed to be in order, but then again, he’s not one to be above a few surprises. 

He invited the Avengers along with a few extras like Loki, and DareDevil, to try out his new machine. They all gasped when he told them that he had created a dimensional portal.

"Are you sure we can trust this thing Tones?" Tony gave Rhodey a half-hearted glare. "Well if you care to listen Honey Bear this baby is full proof made by yours truly so it's got to work. You just gotta trust the genius!" Cap sent a glare his way. Tony just shrugged it off and continued with his explanation.  
"This machine will allow us to travel to the same dimension as our old friend" They all grinned hopefully at seeing their old friend once again, they missed her dearly. 

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's get this thing started!" Clint shouted, they all nodded along waiting for instructions on how to get ready. Tony clapped his hands loudly.  
"Ok first things first everyone get these suits on" Tony gestured to the suits all made individually for everyone. Once everyone had one on Tony moved everyone into position. 

"Ok, so how this is going to work is it's-" Tony was interrupted by a harsh thud accompanied by a muffled joyous whoop. Tony looked over his shoulder to see Deadpool face-first on the ground. Tony sighed in exasperation.  
"Wilson what are you doing here." Deadpool sat up slowly looking around the room until his gaze landed on Peter, Tony could see a grin stretch across his face from under the mask. 

"Well you see IronDildo I was here to see my sweet Spidey when I fell through the vent-" Tony could hear Clint's sound of protest from Deadpool being in his vents. Even though he owned the tower. "Anyway What you guys doin'? Can I join!? Pretty please, I promise I'll be good!!!"  
Tony gave another sigh rubbing the bridge of his nose. Before he could even answer though Peter spoke up from where he was hanging on the ceiling. 

"Sure, Wade, I'm sure Mr. Stark won't mind you joining!" Before Tony could even give a sound a protest Deadpool was jumping around screaming in joy. It just so happens that he hit the button on the machine. Tony watched with wide eyes as the machine started. He could barely utter a sound before they were all being brought to the new dimension with a big flash of purple. Once his eyes finally adjusted he was on a very dirty beach, piles of trash stacked high. He looked around some more and noticed a boy laying in the sand, hair tousled, and a steady stream of blood coming from his nose. Soon the others noticed and surrounded the boy. He looked to be Peter's age.

The boy had curly black hair with green highlights, a relatively plain face with four freckles on each cheek in the shape of a diamond, and was also quite short and petite.


	3. Avengers Assemble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the avengers!

Deadpool bounded towards where the unconscious boy was laying. Peter following right after. Deadpool carefully inspected the boy before giving a harsh slap to the kid’s cheek. The boy was shocked awake giving a pained whimper as he sat up. The boy looked around at everyone before giving a deep sigh.

“Why can’t I have five minutes without anyone trying to kill me!?” Tony looked at Cap who was giving the kid a weird look. “Do you know what he is talking about?” Tony exclaimed, confused by the kid’s proclamation. Cap spoke up “No one here wants to kill you kid.” Midorya scanned the group a bit confused by the situation seeing as a bunch of people just appeared in front of him. 

“Yeah, the only one willing to hurt you is me, and I already did!” Midoriya gave the boy in the red suit a weird look. “Wade shut up! You're scaring him!” Midodya looked over towards the other kid near the boy. He watched, amused, as the other kid began scolding the boy in the red suit who’s name was apparently Wade. ‘Weird name’ he thought ‘he must be American’ The other kid then looked at him.

“Hi! I’m Peter, it’s nice to meet you! This is Wade” The ki- Peter said while dragging Wade to stand next to him. Midoriya gave a small wave. “Hi. Umm, I’m Midoriya Izuku. it's nice to meet you?” 

“Hey, Midoriya. What’s with the green highlights?” Midoriya gave him a questioning look while he grabbed a piece of his hair as if to see it for the first time.

“Mr. Stark, that’s rude! You can’t just say that to people!” Peter gave the man a stern look before turning back to Midoriya. “It’s ok Midoriya there’s nothing wrong with your hair Mr. Stark is just an asshole who doesn’t know how to respect people.” there was a sound of protest from behind Peter. Midoriya could hear Wade cackling from where he had walked off to not that far. 

Another man behind Tony smacked him on the head. “Tony, Peter was right, that was rude, but I don’t approve of his language. Apologize to the poor boy, now!” 

“Aww come on Capsicle there was no harm done why do I have to apologize!” The man gave Tony a pointed look as he wined. “Ughh fine! Look I’m sorry kid I didn’t mean anything by it.” Tony turned back to Cap. “There, happy!” Cap gave a nod of approval. 

“Oh umm, it’s ok Mr. T-tony sir.” Midoriya stuttered. Midoriya then looked around and asked. “If you all don’t mind could you please tell me who you all are?” 

Tony gave the kid a weird look as if he had expected him to know who all of them were. “Well if you must know, I’m Tony Stark Playboy, Philophersist, Genius Inventor, Billionaire, Businessman, and Iron Man!” 

‘Umm Mr. Stark sir who’s Iron Man?” Tony gave him a surprised look before recognition shined in his eyes. “Oh yeah, I forgot we're in another dimension!” Midoriya’s brain short-circuited. ‘He heard that right, Right!? There's no way they were from another dimension, right?! That’s impossible! That theory was never proved and all research on dimension travel has been banned because of safety violations.” Everyone watched as the green-haired boy mumbled under his breath. It seemed like he hadn’t taken a breath since he started which was a little worrying.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa kid slows down, take a breath. Were from another universe, in our world were superheroes. I’m also the smartest man in the world. And these are my friends also known as the Avengers. The guy that yelled at me before is Steve Rogers. The two boys you were talking to are Peter Parker, my son, and Wade Wilson, a complete idiot. Now the rest of these dimwits are my friends.” He got a glare from Natasha for that one. “Ok maybe not all of them but most of them are dimwits but the point still stands. This one here.” Tony pulled over a dark-skinned man. “This is Platypus, my best friend.” The man gave Tony a half-hearted glare. “The name’s James Rhodey kid, nice to meet you!” Midoriya gave a small wave. “And the rest of these idiots, well they don’t matter.” Midoriya heard a sound of protest from behind Rhodey. “Stark, that's no fair, we matter!” A man with a bow and arrow said. “Hey kid, I’m Clint Barton but you can call me master of the vents!” Midoriya gave him a confused look. “Don’t listen to him kid.” A woman with long red hair said as she walked past Tony. Midoriya was a little intimidated. “I’m Natasha Romanoff, super-spy if you will and I am the true Master of Spies!” She gave a smirk as she walked away. “Yo, I’m Sam Wilson. Nice to meet you, little dude!” Sam gave him a big smile. “Hey, Midoriya I’m Bruce Banner nice to meet you!” Midoriya gave him a small smile and a wave. He was the most normal out of all these people so far. A huge man then stepped up from behind everyone. He had golden hair and looked like a God. “Hello young Midgardian I am Thor God of Thunder and this is my brother Loki God of Mischief!’ Midoriya was about ready to pass out. I mean who wouldn’t he’s meeting two literal God’s. 

Next was a small woman with red hair. “Hi Midoriya, I’m Wanda Maximaff, and this is Vision, my significant other.” “It’s a pleasure to meet you Midoriya.” Vision said nicely almost robotically. The last of everyone was a man in a dark red suit with a cowl that had two little devil horns. “Hello, I’m Matt Murdock.” 

There was a beat of silence before Midoriya stood up. “Well it was nice meeting all of you but umm I’mma head home my mom told me not to talk to weirdos. So umm I’ll be on my way have fun with your little make-believe group.” Tony gave Midoriya the Look™. “Avengers Assemble!” Next thing Midoriya knew lightning was literally being shot down at Thor. Wanda had a weird red glowing energy surrounding her. Her eyes glowing a bright red. Tony had a weird suit of metal encased him, along with Rhodey, while Steve pulled out a small circular shield that had the American colors with a white star in the middle. Sam had metal wings sprout from his back, lifting him a few feet off the ground. Bruce started to turn green and Midoriya thought he was going to be sick before he watched as he turned into a green raging monster. Peter stuck out his arm and leg, a mask forming over his face with two large bug eyes. Deadpool gave a yell as he pulled out two katanas from his back. Daredevil just stood there with Vision and Loki while Natasha took a blade from literally nowhere. Midoriya didn’t even know how she was hiding it considering the skin-tight bodysuit she was wearing. Clint pulled an arrow from his back lining it up with his bow and crouching a little. With one final roar from the now raging green monster, Midoriya promptly passed out for the third time that day.


	4. Explanation Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is in for a ride.

Tony sighed as he witnessed the kid pass out “well then that sure was eventful. Wade, if you would do the honors, but don't kill him” Wade grinned as he jumped up from where he was crouched by Peter. As Wade came close to midoriya the boy in question sat straight up and gasped. Wade then jumped back as if he was the one to be slapped. As Midoriya went to stand up Peter held his hand out to help Midoriya up. "Wow, you guys really are super-heroes! What're your quirks!?" Midoriya was fanboying at this point. It was so cool that he was meeting super-heroes from another universe.

"Kid, what are quirks?" Midoriya gave Tony a strange look. "What do you mean Mr. Stark?"   
"Well, I mean what are quirks. In our world, we don't have anything called a quirk. I mean we do if you count calling some quirky but that's getting off subject."   
"Well umm, quirks are basically superpowers. 80% of the population here has what's called a quirk. But the other 20% don't." Midoriya then whispered, "Just like me." He gave a small sad smile before continuing. "We have superheroes in our world but most of them become superheroes to get on the top one hundred charts. There are only a handful of heroes that do the job just to save people. Because the job of the hero is the highest paying job in our world. Because of that, there are schools for students to become aspiring heroes one example is Yuuie highschool.” Midoriya stated, with a frown almost as if he was upset by the system. 

With that information, the Avengers started to wonder what kind of world they had stepped into. “Can you tell us a little more about these highschools for heroes?” Steve questioned with a pondering look.

“Sure, the biggest one would have to be Yuuie high. They have four main programs that students can get into but the acceptance rate is at about 0.2% every year. Even though they accept quirkless students I doubt I would be able to get into the hero course on my own.”

"So what's your world like Mr. Stark!?" Midoriya gave a cute tilt of his head almost like a puppy. "Well, it's mostly like your world except we don't have anything like quirks. The closest thing we have to quirks would be if someone is exposed to radioactivity or in Thor and Loki's case being Gods quite literally." Tiny gave a pointed look towards Thor and Loki. "That's so cool! Who in your group has superpowers?" 

"Well Bruce can turn into that green rage machine you saw before called the Hulk and Peter here was bit by a radioactive spider that gave him sticky powers, super strength, and weird spider talents, and Wanda, and was experimented on. Vision is my old A. I J.A.R.V.I.S. Everyone else is just a normal human but with amazing talents." tony explained.

"What's all of your superhero names?" Midoriya looked enthralled at the new information he was getting. Tony noticed that at some point the kid had pulled out a charred notebook and was scribbling furiously inside. 

"Well I'm Iron Man, Peter is SpiderMan, Clint Is Hawkeye, Natasha is Black Widow, Thor is Thor, Loki isn't really a superhero he's just kinda here along with Deadpool he's more of anti-hero, Wanda's Scarlet Witch, Bruce is The Hulk, and Vision is just Vision, Steve is Captain America, Matt is also known as Daredevil, and lastly Platypus here is War Machine." Midoriya could hear Rhodes give an offended huff. 

"Wow, that's so cool!!!" Your names are awesome. Some I really don't wanna find out how you got them!" Midoriya gave a strained laugh. 

"Yeah kid you really don't," Natasha said in a whisper with an evil smirk.


	5. Let's Strike a Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku makes a deal with the scariest woman he's ever met.

"Ok kid let's really talk for a minute." Midoriya looked up at Natasha as she strutted forward. "Let's make a deal, you help us not get caught by the police in your world and help us find a place to stay and we train you to get into the Hero Course at Yuuie." Midoriya looked skeptical but as he thought about it he knew that this would be a deal he wouldn't wanna miss. A chance to train with super spies and other Heroes. 

“Hey kid could I ask you for a favor? I need you to take Peter with you so he has a roof over his head.” Midoriya thought for a moment before nodding, “yeah Peter can stay with me, just let me ask my mom first.” Tony nodded. “But Mr. Stark what about Wade? We can’t just leave him!” Tony gave a sigh. “Peter Midoriya might not have enough room.” Tony turns to look at Peter only to see 8 big round spider eyes staring back at him and his resolve all but disappears with his spider babies spider eyes. The 8 round eyes gave a little twinkle and that’s when Tony knew he was close to losing. He could hear Clint from the background mutter “That’s just unfair” Just to finish it off Peter jutted out his bottom lip to give a slight pout, and Tony lost it he brought his kid into his arms hugging him tightly. “Of course Wade can stay with you. Midoriya is that ok, for Peter and Wade to stay with you?” Midoriya gave a nod. He was about to say something before his phone rang. He realized it was the ringtone he had set for his mom.

“One second I have to answer this,” Midoriya says with an apologetic look. “Mom?” he says once he answers the phone. “What’s wrong mom? you never call me on my way home,” he questioned. He was very confused ‘why would she be calling right now? Is she ok? Did something happen to her!? Did something happen to the house or at work? Is she in danger!?’ izuku had started rambling about all the possibilities. Tony was quick to walk over to the kid pulling him into a short hug telling him to breathe. “Izuku, Honey, you were supposed to be home 2 hours ago!” Midoriya let out a breath of relief in knowing his mother was just calling to see where he was. “I’m sorry mom I was talking to some…..uhh…..friends?” “IZUKU! you never told me you had some new friends. It's good that you have some more friends instead of just Katsuki.  
Midoriya could hear a snort from behind him at his lack of friends and then a slap because of the snort. “Umm yeah, mom I made some new friends uhh Peter and Wade. I was wondering if they could maybe stay over for a few days? You see their parents are going to be away for a little while and they need somewhere to stay.” Izuku said hopeful that his mother would understand but not completely understand. He always hated lying to his mother, but sometimes it needed to be done. “I’ll have Peter’s Dad come with me so that you can meet him. Wade is currently in Mr. Stark's care so Wade had persimmon as long as Mr. Stark is ok with it and so long as he behaves.” Izuku gave a pointed look at Tony making sure he knew that he was coming along. Tony gave a long-suffering sigh. “Oh Izuku, that's perfectly fine. I can’t wait to meet them, but please hurry, dear dinner’s almost ready.” Izuku smiled to himself, his mom was just so sweet and caring. “Thanks, mom, Love you I’ll be home soon” 

“Love you too dear! See you soon! Bye!” Izuku tore his gaze from his phone and looked up at Tony. “You're coming with me, end of discussion.” Tony was about to protest but the pointed look from Natasha shutting him up real quick. 

“Thank you so much Midoriya!” Peter gave him a grin all 8 spider eyes gleaming. Peter then glared at Wade. “Oh yeah, thanks Midoriya.” Peter smiled at Wade and gave him a nod of approval. “Wait Peter where did the spider eyes come from?” 

“Oh, these?” Peter said while blinking all 8 eyes. “It’s part of my spider mutation I can hide them if I want but it gives me a constant migraine if I do.” Midoriya hummed in understanding. “Well if you want you don’t have to hide them here like you did before there are a bunch of people here who have mutations like having horns or extra eyes like you.” Peter smiled and nodded. The next thing Midoriya knew Peter had 4 spider legs protruding from his back. “This is another part of my mutation. They can come in handy when I need some extra hands or feet.’ Peter explained. Tony gave a sound of surprise. “Jesus Christ kid, when the hell did this happen!?” Peter just laughed and gave Tony a mischievous smirk. “I’ve always had these mutations. I just never showed you before. There’s a lot you don't know about my Spider Mutation.

"That’s so cool!” Midoriya said with a smile. “We should probably start to head to my house before my mom calls the cops to file a missing person report.” Tony gave an amused huff following behind the kid. “You know kid you should really cut down on the sarcasm.” Midoriya turned to give him a deadpanned look before turning back and continuing home. “Oh yeah the rest of you guys stay here, we'll be back later,” Tony shouted back at them.


	6. New Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko gets a little suprise

"Mom I'm home!" Midoriya shouted into the house. He made quick work of disposing of his shoes walking deeper into the house looking for his mom. Tony could smell something mouth watering. Tony and Peter and Wade took off their shoes waiting for Midoriya to come back with his Mom. Midoriya soon came into view with a light green-haired woman following behind him. The woman was short, a little chubby but still nice nonetheless. "Hello, you must be Peter and Wade's guardian. I'm Inko Midoriya, it's nice to meet you!" Tony's eyes grew wide at the name. He looked wide-eyed at Inko. "Inko… Is that really you? Inko it's me, Tony. You remember me right?" Tony could see a flash of recognition."Tony… as in Tony Stark from the other Universe Tony Stark!" Tony gave a nod and that's all it took for Inko to be throwing herself at Tony pulling him into the tightest hug he’d ever felt. He could feel tears wetting his shirt. "Yeah, it's me Jolly green." He could see All three of the kids give him and Inko confused looks.

"Can someone explain to me what the ever-loving fuck is happening?" Wade has seemed to be the most confused out of all of them. "Hey, writer people I'm not confused I just don't understand what's going on… ok, maybe that's me being confused!" Wade then turned back to Tony and Inko. "Well, you see Ummm… me and Tony have met before when I was a little younger. I was maybe involved in a quirk related accident that brought me to Tony’s world” Izuku’s mouth dropped along with Peter's. What's the chance that Izuku finds them and his mom just so happens to know some of them? "Are the rest of your crew here?" Tony nodded with a smile. " Well, where are they? Oh, I must see them! It's been years since I last saw you guys. I always knew you would try and find a way to come with that big brain of yours!" Tony gave a small laugh. " They're at the beach we showed up, maybe we should go back to see them." Inko nodded and ran off to turn off the stove. "Let's go!" 

"Is no one going to question this whole situation." Peter and Midoriya said together. Wade sighed, " I think at this point we should just go with it." 

Once they finally got back to the beach they could see that one of them had started a fire, most likely Steve. "Hey, guys were back!" Clint jumped up with a whoop. "Finally you guys took freakin' forever!" Natasha gave a huff of laughter from where she was sitting next to the fire. "Look who I brought with me!" Tony then made a gesture to Inko to step forward. "Hey guys, long time no see!" That's when shit hit the fan. 

"OH MY GOD! Inko is that you!" Clint all but shouted. Inko gave a small nod with a big smile. Next thing she knew she was being engulfed in a massive hug from everyone. 

Inko hugged everyone back before pulling away. "It's nice to see all of you again!" She then pulled Izuku towards her. "And you must have met my son Izuku." 

"Since when did you have a son!" To everyone's surprise, it was Natasha that yelled. "Well, a little while after I met you guys." Tony gave a small smirk. "Well, Inko then you must meet my son Peter." 

"Anthony Edward Stark! You lying old man!" Everyone could hear Clint laughing in the background with Wade. "You said you would never have kids." Tony just had a big smile. "Well, this kid didn't give me a choice in that matter." Peter smiled from his spot next to Tony. 

" It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Midoriya." Midoriya shook her head. " Just call me Inko dear." Peter nodded with a smile. 

"So Inko I was wondering if you could maybe keep Peter and Wade with you while I get us somewhere to stay until I can get all of us home. Since this one here." Tony said while pointing to Wade. "Got us stuck here!" Everyone could hear Wade's sound of protest.

Inko gave a large smile. " Of course they can stay with me!"


	7. Story Time

“Oh, Tony, I’ve missed you so much over the years! It’s been so long since I last saw you!” Tony gave Inko a smile as they walked back to her house. “I know Jolly Green, it's been too long!” Tony practically whined. The adults could hear gagging from behind them, then a loud smack followed with an “Oww!” Tony snickered at Wade. It was then Wade’s turn to snicker at Tony when Inko hit him upside the head. “Oww! What was that for!?” Tony whined. “That’s for laughing at Wade.” Tony gave a small pout. 

“So, Mom, since when have you known people from a different universe?” Izuku questioned. Inko gave him a bright smile. “It was long before I had you dear, I was caught up in a quick accident that sent me to Tony’s universe.” 

Tony let out a laugh, “Yeah and she had no clue what she was doing there. Had freaked everyone out because she started crying and levitating things!” Inko smacked him and Tony gave a small yelp. “What?! It’s true!” Tony squawked 

“Just because it’s true doesn’t mean you can say it. Some things are best kept secret and not told to the next generation.” as Inko spoke they started walking up the steps to the apartment. “Unless you want to tell them what happened next…” Inko gave Tony a mischievous smirk, as she did so Tony was slowly becoming bright red with embarrassment. 

“umm …… never mind I have no intention of reliving those memories.” Tony’s was getting higher and higher with every word. By the time he finished the sentence this voice was cracking and his face was as red as Wade’s suit. 

“Awwww but it was just getting good!” the three boys behind the two adults whined. As Tony and Inko looked back Peter had his spider eyes out and pointed at Tony while Izuku was giving his best puppy eyes to his mother all the while Wade was just pouting, not quite looking at either adult.

“ fine. but let’s get inside before we finish this story, alright?” Inko had given in and Tony was pretty close to doing so as well. As they walked into the house the boys ran to sit on the couch. All three of them were excited to see how Tony managed to embarrass himself in front of Inko. 

“As I was freaking out Tony walked into the lab, screamed like a little girl and ran right back out shouting for Steve and Pepper to help get a crazy woman out of his labs. By that point I had stopped using my quirk and was kneeling on the ground crying. When Tony, Steve and Pepper walked back in, Tony was hiding behind Steve like a child hiding behind a parent. While Pepper was walking up to me with her hands out like I was an injured animal, Steve called the rest of the Avengers to come help with the situation in his labs. As everyone calmed down they introduced themselves as the world's mightiest heroes: The Avengers.”

As Inko was telling the story the three boys looked towards the adults, Izuku looked at his mother with even more pride than most thought possible and Peter and Wade looked at Tony with blackmail in mind. As Tony sees the look on their faces he pales ever so slightly. There are a few Avengers who didn't know about his terror filled scream only that he was upset about his lab being destroyed. Tony took an audible gulp. 

“N-n-now, boys y-you wouldn't h-happen to b-be thinking wh-what I think you’re th-thinking, r-r-right Peter, Wade? R-right?!” Tony paled even more when they didn't answer right away almost as if they were actually going to do it.

The two boys looked at one another “No promises” they said in sync and at that Tony fell back.


	8. New Beginning's

Peter and Wade were sitting in Izuku’s room on the floor. Blankets and pillows spread out. Izuku was sitting on his bed. "Soooo, you going to explain how this world works." Wade then turned towards the viewers, putting a hand to the side of his mouth. "I already know how this shit works, I just wanna annoy them." 

Peter and Izuku gave him a confused look. "Ignore him he's a little weird sometimes." Izuku gave a timid smile before nodding. "Yeah… Well umm, basically in my world 80% of the population has something called a quirk which is basically a superpower. The other 20% are called Quirkless they basically are born without quirks. Most of the time they are seen below the rest of the quirked population. Like me." Izuku gave a sad smile before continuing. "We have Heroes in our world with hero ranks. You can also go to special high schools to become one! That's what I wanna do, I wanna become the number one hero! But sadly that won't happen even the number one hero himself told me that I couldn't since I'm quirkless." Izuku looked down at his lap. 

"I bet you could still be a hero with the right training. Tony's a hero and he doesn't have any superpowers. So is Natasha… well kinda she's also a spy but still a hero!" Peter smiled brightly at Izuku. He understood where Izuku was coming from, he used to feel the same. Before he was bit by the spider he was always the weak nerdy kid that couldn't do anything, but now he's SpiderMan. 

Izuku looked up a spark of curiosity in his eyes. "What superpowers do you two have?" 

Peter gave a smile before standing and jumping onto the ceiling sticking to it before standing on it. Izuku's jaw dropped. "I can basically do anything that a spider can do. I have spinnerets in my wrists that I can shoot webs out of and I'm really sticky." Peter gave a glare as Wade was about to make an inappropriate joke. "I also have spider legs and eyes I can see really well now too, I used to need glasses. I also have enhanced strength, speed, and agility. I also have this sixth sense that warms me if danger is coming. But it also comes with some negative side effects like not being able to eat peppermint. 

"That's so cool! What about you Wade, what's your power!? Wade just gave a smirk before grabbing a knife from his suit and cutting off his wrist in one quick smooth motion. There was beat a silence before Izuku screamed bloody murder. Peter was quick to jump in front of Izuku blocking the view of Wade's severed wrist from view. 

The next thing they knew Tony was banging down the door, he took one look at Wade and then at Peter and Izuku before he got the basic understanding of what happened. 

"Goddammit, Wade! You couldn't at least wait a day before you traumatized him!" Wade just gave a sheepish grin. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Inko was quick to grab Izuku, running him to the bathroom where he then promptly puked his guts out. He could hear Wade cackling from his room. He could also hear Peter and Tony yelling at him. 

“He's the one who asked to see our ‘quirks’ so I showed him!” Wade said with a dark chuckle. “I mean I could have cut off something more important like my di-” before Wade could finish that sentence he was slapped by Inko and kicked in the nuts by Peter. “Son of a bitch!” he was kicked yet again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Steve had a very sudden urge to tell someone to watch their language but he didn't know who or why he had this urge so he tried his best to ignore it at the time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inko then walked into the room giving Wade a disappointed Mom look. "Wade we don't use that language in this house!" Wade at least had the decency to look down in shame of his actions. "Well, that could have gone better. " Tony exclaimed while clapping his hands. Izuku walked out of the bathroom looking slightly green, as he walks back in he sees a puddle of blood and immediately dives back into the bathroom. Everyone winced in sympathy when they heard his heaving. "Ummm, sorry?" Inko gave him a stern look. 

Inko was quick to clean the blood from the floor before Izuku came back in for the second time. Just as she was finishing up Izuku walked back in. He didn't even bother with anyone there, he walked to his bed and just faced plants into it giving a long drawn out sigh. "I'm so done with today. At this point, I'm hoping that this all ends up being a fever dream instead.” Izuku said, his voice muffled by the pillow "Welp time for bed kids!" Inko got Peter and Wade set up with their beds while leading Tony out towards the living room. "Night kids, see ya in the morning!"

Inko prepared some tea and took a seat with Tony on the couch. "Wow! I can't believe you're here, I mean I'm not that surprised I knew you would figure out a way to get here sooner one way or another. I really missed you banshee." Inko teased. "Oh shush Jolly Green, and yeah I've missed you too!" Tony gave Inko a hug with a small smile. 

"Soooooo, you have a kid now when'd that happen, hummmm?" Inko bumped into his side raising a questioning eyebrow with a small smirk. "Well if you must know he isn't my biological son, he just kinda ended up worming his way into my life and the hearts of everyone around." Inko gave a sneaky smile. "He seems like a nice kid." Tony gave a small smile of his own, "Yeah he is, a genius too just really stupid most of the time." Inko gave a snort of laughter before slapping Tony on the arm. "Don't say that about him, it's mean!" Tony sputtered, "W-what it's true the kids smart as hell just really stupid most of the time!" Inko gave him a glare. "Anthony Edward Stark! Do not call him stupid!" They could both hear laughter coming from down the hall in Izuku's room. "Mr. Stark you know your pretty stupid most of the time too like that one time you destroyed the whole lab looking for your wench that was in your back pocket! And don't forget about the super hearing I can hear everything you say!" 

Tony gave a dramatic groan. "Please kid, don't remind me that was not one of my brightest moments! And to be fair I was running caffeine and spite at that point because someone had to get in a fight with a mugger over a cat, and ended up getting stabbed in the stomach! So don’t even start!"

They both laughed as they heard grumbling before Pete called out a"goodnight Mr. Stark! And goodnight Mrs.Midoriya " 

"Welp I think it's time we headed to bed too," Inko announced. 

Tony followed Inko down the hall to what looked like her room. "Ummm, Inko what are you doin'?" Inko gave him a look. "What do you mean what am I doing, I'm getting the bed ready to go to sleep?" Tony gave her a confused look. "Wait! You thought I was going to let you go back to that dump of a beach to spend the night?" Tony gave a sheepish nod. "Tony, you're like a brother to me. I'm not going to let you sleep outside with those lunatics back there. So pick either the bed with me out the couch which will lead to really bad back pain tomorrow." Tony gave a defeated sigh before going into the bathroom, changing into the clothes inko gave him for the night. When he got back to the room he saw Inko was already in bed so he climbed in on the other side and fell into a good night's sleep for the first time in a while.


	9. Everyone is a Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is late! We totally forgot about this! Hope you all enjoy it!

“WHAT DID YOU DO!?!” The first thing that Inko and Tony heard when waking up just so happens to be Izuku screaming about something. By the time they were coherent enough to realize Izuku was still yelling, Izuku had started cussing out the person which was the first to hear from him.

“WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU FUCKING WRITE ON A LIMITED EDTION POSTER!? ALL THESE POSTERS ARE EXPENSIVE AND COULD HAVE BEEN SOLD AT A HIGHER PRICE LATER ON IN TIME!!” Inko’s eyes widened in shock. She had never heard Izuku yell let alone curse. She should have expected it at some point given that he grew up with the Bakugou's. 

Inko and Tony rushed into his room. They took one look around and understood why Izuku was so upset. Tony whistled. "Wow, you went all out Wade!" Izuku turned to give Tony a glare so hard that Tony took a couple of steps back. If looks could kill Tony would be six feet under by now. 

By the time Tony recovered from the initial shock of seeing his life flash before his eyes, Izuku was back to chewing out Wade.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!" Wade gave a snort of laughter. 

“Maybe? Hell if I know? And besides, the boxes were telling me to do it or else they would sing the song that never ends until I either died or did it." Izuku gave him a confused look

"What the hell are the boxes!?" Tony gave a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Wade might have dissociative identity disorder. So he refers to his alters as the boxes. we have no clue why he does but, that's Wade for you.”

Izuku glared at Tony, "You're paying for all of this!" Inko gasped. "Izuku Midoriya don't be so rude!" Izuku just scoffed before storming out of the room. 

“Wade go apologize to Izuku!” Tony said, turning to look at Wade who just walked past him and turned down the hall to head into the living room. 

To Wade's surprise, Izuku wasn't there. He couldn't have been anywhere else in the house since they were on the one side and they would have seen him walk back down the hall. Meaning he probably left. Wade walked back down the hallway to Izuku's room where Tony and Inko were taking down all the ruined posters and action figures. 

"Ummm, Mrs. Midoriya, I think Izuku left." Tony and Inko were quick to turn towards Wade. "What do you mean you think he left?" Wade shrugged. "Exactly what I said I think he left, he's not in the living room or kitchen." Inko ran towards the kitchen Tony, Peter, and Wade hot on her heels. When she made it to the living room she noticed Izuku's shoes missing from their spot by the door. 

It was a few hours later that Izuku finally came home. Inko and Tony were anxiously waiting for him in the living room. Wade and Peter had gone out to look for him but came back an hour later saying they couldn't find him. Izuku walked right past them down to his room where he promptly fell asleep. Tony was about to wake him up to have a talk but Inko just shook her head and told him to leave Izuku alone.

"I'm sorry, but are we not going to talk about how he disappeared for a couple of hours, comes back, and goes straight to sleep?" Inko just gave a sigh shaking her head at Tony. 

“This is the first time I've seen him this upset. I think we should just let him rest for now even if it's still early in the day.” Inko said while preparing the things for green tea.

“This is the angriest he's ever been? what about when his stuff gets broken or stolen or when he gets in trouble? Tony had shot these questions out rapid-fire without giving Inko a chance to answer. 

“Well as far as I know he's never had anything stolen and this is the first time anything of his was broken. He doesn't really get in trouble with me let alone anyone else. He's a really good kid.” Inko responded with a sad smile. 

“Jolly Green I hate to be the one to tell you but something is massively wrong with those statements. That boy does get his things broken by other people. I mean, have you seen his notebook it looks like someone tried to turn it into a pile of ashes for fun. He had said he needed to get a new one once the pages dried and the ink stopped bleeding off the pages.” Tony tossed a concerned look to Inko. 

She looked heartbroken, to think that her baby was getting bullied but he never told her this. Anytime she had asked where he got the bruises on his arms from or the burns on his torso he said that he fell or that he had bumped into a hot piece of metal on accident or he wasn't looking where he was going. She couldn't believe she actually believed the lies he had told her.

“When he wakes up we are having a nice long talk about what is going on at that school of his and how we should deal with it.” Inko had a look in her eyes that practically screamed ‘whoever hurt my baby is going to die’ she looked at Tony and he visibly flinched.

"Inko, Darling, Jolly Green, Dear Sister of Mine, you need to take him out of that school." Inko looked skeptical. 

"Then who would teach Izuku, and what about Peter and Wade! If you think I'm going to let those boys go without an education then you are sorely mistaken. If you guys are going to be staying then they need to learn about our history and our laws.” Inko said with a determined look.

“I’ll teach the boys math, Bruce will teach them science, Bucky, Nat, and I can teach them Russian, Italian, and German, and if you’re up for it you can teach them history,” Tony said with a hopeful look

"Yeah, that could work!" Inko had a thoughtful look before continuing. "What if Izuku wants to go into Yuuie?"

"Well if they all wanted to go into Yuuie Natasha and Bucky could train them," Tony suggested. “Actually any of us could but those two are the most disciplined when it comes to training.”

Inko thought for a moment, "Yeah, this could work. I'll call the school tomorrow."


	10. What are Friends For?

Izuku stormed out of the house. He was so angry that Wade had destroyed all of his hero merchandise. He may not like All Might anymore but he could have got some money from selling it. 

"I can't believe he did that. Who does that to someone's room, someone you just met no less!" Izuku angrily mumbled as he walked down the road.

He was still wearing his school uniform from yesterday. He hadn't bothered changing last night, just too emotionally drained from the day's events. He huffed out a sigh. He was supposed to be in school by now but it was the end of the year anyway and it wasn't like anyone was going to miss him. 

As he was passing by an alleyway he heard something that piqued his curiosity. He slowly walked down the alleyway. He could make out different voices. The scene slowly came into view and looked as though 3 different guys. One was huge and bulky with what looked to be a strength quirk. The other two weren't as bulky but still had some muscle on them. One seemed to have a lizard quirk, while the other had spikes protruding from his arms. The guys looked like they were trying to mug a boy a little older than himself, with white hair with a long black jacket on. He quickly hid behind the dumpster that was close.

"Listen, kid, jus' give us everythin' you got on ya and well leave ya alone." The bulky man said. 

The kid backed up a few steps ready to flee. "Look guys I don't have anything I swear!" The lizard man just sneered. "Come on kid cough it up we know you got to have somethin'!" 

The kid shook his head backing up slowly as the three guys slowly started to corner him. "Look guys you really don't wanna do this." 

The man with the spikes gave a snort. "Oh, ya kid. What you gonna do ‘bout it? Go cry to mommy!" The guy mocked. His two buddies were laughing along with him. "Well, I tried to warn you guys!" The boy gave a shrug before a blazing blue light erupted. 

Izuku quickly shielded himself. Once the blue blaze settled down he peeked out from behind the dumpster. He saw the boy standing there with three piles of what he's guessing to be ash. It took Izuku a second before he realized that the ash was the three muggers. He gave a small scream before he could stop himself. 

The white-haired boy turned around not expecting to hear someone else. Izuku quickly tried to hide behind the dumpster again but the boy had already seen him. 

"That's it, this is how I'm going to die. I mean I've had a lot of close calls the past day but this might be it. I mean luck can only run for so long, am I right." Izuku muttered to himself. He was terrified that the boy was going to hurt him or worse kill him. 

"Oi, kid what are you doing here?" Izuku looked up at the boy. It was the first time he was seeing the boy's face and he was memorialized by the boys striking blue eyes. They shined fiercely in the early morning's light. He also noticed that the boy had purple scarring under his eyes and from his mouth going to his ears and down. The scarred tissue looked to be stapled to the boy's face.

"U-umm, u-uhhh nothing, I w-was uh just l-leaving actually” Izuku stuttered out, he was about to bolt but the boy stopped him. 

“Oh no you don’t, you’re not going anywhere until you tell me how long you were watching me and those three ash piles.” the older teen said as he slowly walked towards Izuku. For every step the boy took towards Izuku, he took a step back towards the mouth of the alley. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to see anything I swear. I promise I won't tell anyone. Please just don’t hurt me!" Izuku frantically cried out. He was terrified of the thought of being killed. 

The boy with white hair snorted. "Jeez, kid calm down, I'm not going to kill you." The boy reached a hand down to help Izuku up. Izuku looked at the scarred hand skeptically. 

Izuku sat there for a moment before taking the offered hand. He was heaved up from his dirty spot on the ground. “U-umm thanks?” Izuku was majorly confused about what was happening. 

“No problem kid. Now, what were you doing here?” Izuku took a shaky step backward. “I um, I heard something and came down to see what it was. I swear I didn’t mean to see anything and I promise I won’t tell anyone!” 

"Jeez kid, calm the fuck down. I'm not going to hurt you. What I wanna know is why you're not in school or some shit?" The teen then whispered, while giving Izuku a disapproving glare, "unlike me who's now just some bum wandering around alleys." 

"Well umm, you see, the past day or so haven't been the best, so I kinda just left for a little while, you know to like take a breather." Izuku waved his hands around frantically while explaining himself. 

The teen then looked Izuku up and down before walking away. Izuku stood dumbfounded on what had just happened. "Well, you coming?" Izuku sputtered before nodding and following after the white-haired boy.

"So what's your name kid?" Dabi asked casually as they strolled down the street. "Oh, umm, it's Izuku. What about you?"   
The teen thought for a moment before answering, "Dabi." Izuku gave a short nod.

They fell into silence as Izuku followed after Dabi. "Hey Dabi, where're we going?" 

Dabi just gave a smirk in response, continuing on his way. Izuku just gave a shrug and continued following. He honestly had no more fucks to give so why not indulge himself in the little adventure. 

After a short while of walking, Dabi stopped next to an old abandoned park, there were woods at the far back of the park with small fields on the side. 

"You said you weren't going to kill me right?" Izuku asked while giving a nervous chuckle. Dabi just gave him an unamused look before walking further into the park. 

"I come here every time I need a breather from life. Not a lot of people come here so it's not all that crowded." Dabi said. Izuku gave a small appreciative smile to Dabi who gave him a smirk in return. Izuku followed Dabi further into the rusted graveyard of the park. They settled themselves on the swings. They sat in silence for a long while before Dabi spoke up. “I know we just met and all but if you wanna talk about anything I’ll listen,” Dabi said with a sincere look.

“But I don't want to burden you with my issues,” Izuku said while looking at the ground.

“How about we swap stories? I'll tell you why I ran away and you tell me about your really shitty week?” Dabi said while turning towards Izuku. Dabi gave Izuku an expectant look almost as if he was telling him to hurry up and spill.

“Ok. But you go first.” Izuku said. Dabi gave a small huff of amusement. “Fine, but you have to swear you won't tell anyone else,” Dabi said in a threatening tone. Izuku gave a small jerky nod in return. 

“Well, I ran from my abusive father. He viewed me and my three other siblings as objects and tools that he could train to become the next Number One Hero. I’m the oldest out of all my siblings. My father has a really strong Fire Quirk while my mother has an Ice Quirk. He paid my mother's family to marry my mother. My mother was originally going to marry someone else but was forced into the marriage by her parents. My father waited until I was four for my Quirk to show. He wanted a kid with both my Mother’s Ice power and his Firepower. But I didn’t end up that way.” Dabi gave a deprecating laugh. 

“I got a Fire Quirk stronger than his. My flames were hotter, they could cremate anything they burned.” Dabi explained. He demonstrated his quirk by grabbing a pebble and using his quirk on it. In seconds the stone was nothing but a pile of ash. Izuku had a strong itch to write down Dabi’s quirk in his notebook, but at the moment his notebook is ruined and at home. 

“He trained me every day up until I ran away. The training was brutal, that’s how I got these scars. Since my mom had an Ice quirk I inherited her weakness to heat. My father's training was killing me, quiet literally. My flames burned me which ended with me in the hospital. I ended up having to get skin grafts since my normal skin was too badly damaged.” Dabi said while looking down at his hand.

“I'm going to take a wild guess and say that your father is Endeavor.” Dabi gave a sharp nod. Izuku opened his arms as an invitation for Dabi. “As you said I know we just met but if you want we could be friends and I’ll be here for you.” Dabi gave a small watery smile before leaning into Izuku’s arms. Well as much as he could considering they were on swings but the gesture was still greatly appreciated. “Thank you,” Dabi said with a hiccup. “I would like to be friends too.” Izuku gave a smile. This was going to be his first real friend. 

They sat there in silence. For a long moment just basking in each other's presence. Izuku could tell they were both touched-starved. After several minutes Dabi had calmed down and moved to sit up. 

“Well I guess it's your turn, let's hear your sob story.” Dabi jokes. Izuku gave a huff of laughter. “Well for starters I’m quirkless.” Izuku decided he was just going to just put it out there. He waited for the moment Dabi no longer wanted to be associated with a freak like him. But the backlash never came, Dabi just gave him an unamused look waiting for him to continue. “What? Are you waiting for me to say something?” Izuku gave a hesitant nod. Dabi just huffed, “Well I’m not going to. So what you're quirkless there’s nothing you could have done. You were born that way.” Izuku looked at Dabi with wide watery eyes.

“You're the first person that’s ever said that.” Izuku gave a small sob. Dabi pulled Izuku into a hug. He was mildly pissed that everyone had treated his new friend so badly just because he was born without some stupid quirk. He swore to himself that from this day on he would protect Izuku no matter what. 

Izuku gave a wet sniffle before continuing, still in Dabi’s embrace. “This kid named Bakugou bullies me relentlessly because of my quirklessness. And yesterday he told me that I “Should jump off the roof and pray to get a quirk in my next life,” and I was actually going to do it!” Izuku gave a wet laugh. Dabi held Izuku a little tighter.

“But then I met my idol All Might!” Dabi gave a hopeful smile. “I asked him if I could become a hero without a quirk, and you wanna know what he said.” Izuku didn’t give Dabi a chance to answer before continuing. “He said no and left me on the top of a fucking building!” Dabi gave a sneer. Of course, a hero wouldn’t care, all heroes only cared about fame and fortune, not about the people. “So I walked. I didn’t really care where I was going at that point. I came across this abandoned beach just full of trash. I thought I could maybe just stay there for a while but as I walked further into the beach this purple glowy thing appeared and it got bigger until it finally exploded and I passed out. Now that I think about it I hit my head pretty hard. I’m surprised I don’t have a concussion, well maybe I do but whatever.” Izuku said nonchalantly. Dabi was getting more concerned the more Izuku talked.

When I woke up it was ‘cus this dude in a red suit had slapped me. But apparently, he and a bunch of other people that were with him were from another universe! And in their Universe, they don’t have quirks! Isn’t that crazy!” Dabi nodded, he honestly couldn’t imagine a world without quirks. “And in their world, they are all superheroes, some of them said they had super powers but they said it was from radioactivity. But there were two dudes that were literal Gods! Imagine meeting actual Gods!” Dabi was starting to question if maybe the kid had a concussion and was maybe a little crazy. 

“I didn’t believe it myself so I asked them to prove it, and they did! It was crazy! Two of the dudes are actually my age, which is kinda cool.” Dabi gave a huff of amusement at Izuku's enthusiasm. “Then I guess the leader of the group had asked me if the two boys my age could stay with me until he could find somewhere to live until he could figure out a way to get back to his world. So I brought the two boys and their dad I guess to my house and plot twist my mom somehow knew them!” Dabi was seriously considering bringing Izuku to the hospital. “The two boys Wade and Peter ended up staying the night with I guess Peter’s father Tony. When I woke up this morning though all my limited edition posters were drawn on and it just made me so angry. I let Wade sleep in my room even though I had just met him! Like who does that!” Dabi gave izuku a little squeeze. Izuku was quick to calm down before continuing.

“I guess I can’t really be all that mad at Wade since he has a mental disorder. But it still really upset me, I may not like All might anymore I still could have sold the posters and action figures. After I had yelled at Wade I had stormed out of the house but not before yelling at Tony that he was paying for all the ruined posters and action figures.” Dabi nodded in understanding. He would have been angry too if he was in that situation. He felt bad for Izuku. It seemed that the last day or two haven't been the best for him and it wasn’t helping with all the added stress of his stuff being ruined. 

“I’m sorry.” Dabi said, Izuku just shook his head, “It’s not your fault Dabi.” Izuku said sadly. Izuku buried his head farther into his friend's chest. Dabi just gave a small smile not minding in the slightest. They sat there for a while before Dabi had to move Izuku since his arm was falling asleep. Izuku huffed out a laugh as dabi tried and failed to get his arm to wake up. Izuku being ever so helpful thought that punching his arm would help. It didn’t. Dabi yelped, sending a friendly glare to Izuku. Izuku gave Dabi wide puppy eyes before running into the park playset to try and get away from Dabi who was looking for revenge. After a short while of running around both settled down gasping for air. They both laughed at each other's antics. Once finally settled, Dabi spoke.

“We should trade numbers.” Izuku nodded eagerly. He patted himself down in search of his phone before releasing he must have left it at his house. 

“I left my phone at my house,” Izuku said sadly. “It’s ok you can just put your number in my phone and I’ll text you so then you’ll have my number.” Izuku gave Dabi a smile. Dabi handed Izuku his phone and Izuku put in his number texting himself in the process. Izuku handed the phone back to Dabi with a smile. Dabi stood up dusting himself off, then extended a hand down to Izuku to help him up. 

“I think you should head home now your mom’s probably worried about you.” Izuku nodded with a sad smile.

“If you ever need a friend just call or text me and we could meet up or I could come to you,” Dabi said while opening his arms as an invitation for Izuku. “I will!” Izuku responded before diving into Dabi’s open arms. After a moment Izuku backed out of the embrace. 

“I’ll see you soon Dabi!” izuku said before running off to get back to his house. Dabi gave an amused laugh at Izuku's antics before heading on his way to look for some food and shelter.


	11. Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we haven't updated in a while. We've been busy with life and school. I also got covid so yay for me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and we'll make sure to start posting regularly again! Hope you all have an amazing day! And stay safe, don't get covid like I did!!!

Izuku awoke to a funny feeling on his face. He swatted his hand to his face before going back to sleep. He didn’t get very far though. The second he put his hand down the feeling came back. He slowly opened his eyes to see Wade standing over him with a marker. Wade was wearing one of his oversized shirts that said ‘shirt’ and a pair of his sweatpants with his mask, and a pair of gloves. It took Izuku a moment before his brain caught up and he realized that the weird feeling on his face was from Wade drawing on him.

He jumped out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom where he took his appearance in the mirror.

“Wade I’m going to fucking kill you!” Izuku yelled. He could hear a giggle from his room, “That’s if you can even kill me in the first place!” Wade mocked. 

On his face were drawings of dicks, unicorns, guns, and other things, but the most noticeable was the mustache under his nose and the giant dick on his forehead with the words “Cock sucker”. He was seething and planning at least 10 different ways to kill Wade and keep him dead. 

His yelling had drawn the attention of everyone else in the house, including Tony, Peter, and Inko, Tony and Peter walked into the bathroom to find Izuku furiously scrubbing his face. They could all still see some of the drawings. Tony couldn’t contain his laughter as he burst out laughing. That was until he got smacked upside the head by Inko. By the time Tony had calmed down Izuku had started to tear up. He felt humiliated, he was already bullied at school and with Wade acting the way he was it seemed he didn’t have a safe place anymore, now that his home was invaded by Wade and Peter. Now that he thinks about it only Wade was being a menace Peter was really nice to him even though he is quirkless. They may not know how much it means to have someone be nice to you when everyone in your life either hates you or pities you with no inbetween. 

“I thought you guys were different.” Izuku said with tears forming in his eyes as he stared at the floor. "I thought my home was supposed to be safe from people with ill intent,” as Izuku looked up from the tiled floor he was staring at, everyone’s hearts collectively-broke. Inko had started to tear up because her baby was in so much emotional pain, Tony looked like someone kicked a puppy in front of him and was laughing about it. Wade and Peter looked at each other and then looked at Izuku, when they turned back to each other they both nodded and tackled the smaller boy in a hug. 

“I'm sorry I ever made you feel that way. I had meant to apologize earlier but you left before i could get a word out.” Wade said with misty eyes that somehow appeared through the mask. He honestly didn't mean to make Izuku upset. He thought it was ok since Peter had never reacted to his little pranks like the way Izuku did. But now that he thinks about it Izuku did say he had a hard time making friends because of his quirklessness, even though it's something he has no control over whatsoever. As Peter and Wade go to let go, Izuku starts to whimper almost like he's in pain but they know for a fact that Izuku had no injuries when he came home. When they start to let Izuku go so they can check him over again for injuries, Izuku holds on tighter and refuses to let go. That's when they realize that their shirts are getting wet. When they looked down at Izuku they realized that he’s crying.

“No one ever apologizes for anything that they’ve done. You two are the first to do so. You have no idea how much this means to me,” Izuku sobbed. 

Inko cried out as she realized just how much pain Izuku has gone through. She hates herself for being so oblivious to it all. She was going to start fixing this, starting right now! She slid to the floor grabbing all three of the boys into a tight hug. 

“I’m so sorry Izuku, I’m so sorry, I never wanted you to get hurt! I promise I’ll start being better. I’m taking you out of school, I don’t want you near that Bakugou kid. I’m also going to be having a friendly chat.” Tony gave a snort from behind them. “Izuku from now on I want you to come to me whenever you’re hurt. You won’t be a burden I promise. Just please promise to come to me and I’ll do whatever I can do to help you.”

“I promise.” Izuku sniffled before burying his head into his mothers chest. Inko wrapped her arms tighter around them all. 

“Now for you three,” Inko said while giving stern looks to the other three people in the room. “If you three are going to be staying here then there are going to be some rules you're going to have to follow.” Tony took a slight step back from where he was in the middle of the doorway. He was about to run away but Inko was faster and used her quirk to pull him forward. Tony fell face first into the tiled floor giving a groan as he hit his nose. The three kids snicker from where they were in Inko’s warm embrace. 

“Haha, very funny, laugh it up you three.” Tony said while sitting up. Inko gave a triumphant smirk at Tony's now red forehead and nose. 

“Now if you, Peter, and Wade are going to be staying here I’ll have to turn the study into your room and Izuku will have to share his with Wade and Peter.” Inko said. 

“Uhh no, that's not happening. Sorry Greenie. I did a little research today. I’m going to become one of the greatest support gear creators this world has ever seen!” Inko scoffed, “oh yeah and how you going to do that.” Inko sassed. “The same way I become a multi billionaire in my world!”

“Through your family name?” Wade asked with a smug look. The others laughed with Wade. Tony cringed before continuing, “Uhh no, by inventing things! I’m not a famous inventor for nothing!” Izuku snorted, “How can you invent anything for quirks if you don’t know anything about them.” Izuku said. “That my friend is a simple fix. Remember F.R.I.D.A.Y. yeah she's super smart and gathers all your history and how they work and basically told me. I don’t have an Alpha High IQ for nothing.” Tony said smugly. 

“Wait what is your IQ?” Izuku asked. “Well last time I had gotten tested I believe it was 270. But it’s been a while. Why?” Tony said. Izuku went dead silent. “Holy shit!” He whispered. Inko smacked him upside the head. “Hey! No talking like that!” 

“Wow! You have a higher IQ than anyone in Japan!” Tony looked smug, “ so then what is the highest IQ?” Tony asked. “245, He’s the principle of U.A high.” Izuku responded. Tony gave a small “hmm” while rubbing his beard. “Guess I’ll have to try and get a higher IQ.” tony said. 

“Well now that that’s been settled, like I was saying we’ll have to clean out the old stu-,” Tony cut Inko off before she could continue. “Yeah about that, I’m buying us some mansion or penthouse.” Inko and Izuku gapped. “Tony what do you mean “Buy a Mansion or Penthouse” where are you going to get the money for that!” Inko said. 

“Well you see I figured since F.R.I.D.A.Y is still working I just had her transfer some of my money here which I then made an account with a bank virtually with the ID I made to make it look like I’ve been here the whole time. Speaking of ID’s I made one for each of the Avengers and you two.” Tony said while pointing at Wade and Peter. “Speaking of ID’s and all that jazz me and Inko have decided that for the rest of the year until High school starts Inko, The Avengers, and Me will all be homeschooling you.” Tony said with a smirk. The three kids gapped. 

“Wait what about going back to our world Mr. Stark, we can’t stay here forever!” Peter exclaimed. As he spoke Peter glanced over at Tony with a questioning look in his eyes. 

“We will be going home at some point. But I wanna try and become one of the richest and smartest people here first!” Peter rolled his eyes. “Of course you would wanna do something like that!” Peter said while throwing his hands in the air while simultaneously hitting Wade in the face. “And what about May and Pepper! We can’t just leave them for a few years while you try to become whatever it is you're trying to do!” Peter exclaimed.

“Peter remember how this duface,” Tony said while pointing at Wade, “Well before it brought us here the suits I had originally designed were kinda like Ant-Mans, meaning that they shrunk us down before we entered this universe and then made us grow back once in this universe. Meaning that a year here will be maybe about a week there.” Peter just gave a dumbfounded nod before returning to his hugging session with Wade, Izuku and Inko.

“Does this mean you guys could train me to get into Yuuei!” Izuku asked hopefully. Inko and Tony shared a look, seeming to have a silent conversation before Tony spoke up, “Sure, I can see if Natasha would be willing to train you with Peter.” Izuku gave a small “Thank you!” with a smile. “Hey Mr. Stark since you wanna stay here what about the other Avengers and what about me and Wade’s school. Does this mean we're going to be going to school with Izuku?” Peter questions. 

“Yeah, you’ll be going to school with Izuku at Yuuei. As for the others, they're just going to suck it up. Think of this as a vacation. Well except you still have to go to school and train.” Tony said with a smirk as the two super powered teens wined. 

“Well I think it’s time for bed!” Inko said while standing up. “We should also maybe try and get the rest of the marker off your face too Izuku,” Izuku gave a wine at the reminder of the marker still on his face. “Tony you can go get some clothes from Hisashi’s wardrobe like last night. As for you two,” Inko said while tuning towards the other two teens, “You can go get some of Izuku’s clothes and set up on the floor again until we get situated into the house Tony apparently bought.” Both teens nodded then headed to Izuku’s room to get ready for the night. 

Inko helped izuku with his face before following him to his room. Inko gently knocked asking to come in. When she was given a yell of approval she opened the door. Wade and Peter were wearing some of izuku’s oversized shirts and the sweats they wore last night. Peter was the closest to Izuku’s bed with wade right next to him. What concerned Inko the most was the fact that Wade still had his mask in gloves on, which didn’t seem all that comfortable and maybe even a little dangerous. “Wade, honey, maybe you should take the gloves and mask off. They don’t seem all that comfortable.” She could see Peter wince from the corner of her eye. “Mrs. Midoriya, you're really not going to want me to take this off. I look like if two rotten avocados had sex and then got thrown into a meat grinder.” Inko winced, she really didn’t need that image in her head. But how bad could he really be, teenagers seemed to exaggerate a lot. “I’m sure it isn’t as bad as you think it is. And I honestly don’t mind. I just want you to be able to be comfortable without the mask and gloves.” Inko said sincerely. Wade seemed to be searching her face for any sort of lie. It made her wonder what had made him so weary of people seeing his face. “Fine. I never said this but don’t swallow it’ll only make the puke worse!” Wade tried to joke. 

Wade slowly removed his hands from the gloves then he lifted them towards his masked face. He gave a shaky exhale before removing the mask in one fell swoop. Almost like how you would remove a bandaid. Inko gasped as took in the full extent of how bad Wade’s scars were. There were many open sores that were either bleeding or oozing puss. “Oh honey! Stay right there I’ll be right back!” Inko said as she rushed out of the room. She came back minutes later with a small medical kit. She kneeled next to Wade and started to gently clean his open sores with a cotton ball. Once she had most of the wounds cleaned she leaned back and took a look at his face. It took her a moment to realize that Wade was on the verge of tears. 

“Oh Wade, what’s wrong dear?” Inko asked, her voice laced with concern. ”Did I do something wrong?”

“No it’s just… No one has ever looked at my scars and had that reaction. Or had thought to grab a medical kit let alone treat the wounds.” Inko pulled wade into a warm hug. She shushed him gently as sobbs racked his body. Once Wade had calmed down to some sniffling Inko gently pulled back from the hug to wipe his tears and give him a small kiss on the forehead. 

"From now on I don't care what you're doing as long as you're in this house I want you to keep your mask off. It's really not good for your skin. That's if you're comfortable though! I just don't want you to be uncomfortable and to be in so much pain all the time!" Wade cut off Inko's rampling by burning his head into her chest while wrapping his arms tightly around her midsection. 

"Thank you!" Wade said while squeezing Inko. Inko gave a soft smile. She ran her hands over Wade's bald head soothingly. After a few minutes Inko gently pulled awake from Wade. "Try and get some sleep, ok sweety, I'll help with the wounds tomorrow morning." Wade nodded. Inko gave Izuku a quick kiss on the check before saying goodnight to the three teens. Once Inko left Wade climbed over Peter towards Izuku. Purposefully kneeing Peter in the crotch while doing so. "Wade." Izuku said in warning. Wade just shushed him and began to climb into Izuku's bed. 

"Wade what the hell are you doing!" Izuku angrily whispered. Wade just shushed him again. "I want cuddles!" Wade stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Izuku just glared. Wade gave him a small pout as Izuku began to try and push him off his bed. Izuku finally relented after Wade wouldn't budge. "Fine! But you better not be a blanket hog!" Izuku said in a harsh whisper before turning onto his side facing the wall. Wade gave a small ‘whoop’ as he snuggled up behind Izuku. "You are so weird." Izuku said with a small huff of laughter. He had to admit the cuddling was nice. "Wow thanks guys just leave me to sleep here on the cold hard floor," Peter muttered from his place on the floor. "Oh stop being a baby and get up here.” Wade said. Peter gave a small huff before climbing up. As Peter was climbing over Wade and Izuku to get to the other side he kneed Wade in his stomach and crotch. Wade gave a small "Oof" as he held his crotch protectively. "Paybacks a bitch Wade I would watch here where you step next time." Peter said threateningly using the skills Natasha had taught him. Wade gulped and gave a shaky nod. "Good!" Was all Peter said in a faux innocence. He laid down next to Izuku with himself facing the wall like Izuku. He tried to have a least a few inches of space between them as to not make it weird like *cough Wade cough*. Once Peter was settled Wade gave out a small wine before sliding one arm under Izuku and the other over him pulling both boys together and into his chest. "If we're all going to be in the same bed then we're all going to cuddle!" The teen said in the threatening tone. 

Peter and Izuku just gave a sigh but were both secretly glad to be cuddled. All three teens fell asleep with smiles on their faces as they became a pile of limbs all squished together. And if in the morning Tony and Inko secretly took a few million photos of the sleeping teen's, then no one needed to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we haven't updated in a while. We've been busy with life and school. I also got covid so yay for me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and we'll make sure to start posting regularly again! Hope you all have an amazing day! And stay safe, don't get covid like I did!!!


End file.
